Luz y Oscuridad
by MeloAsakura
Summary: ¿Qué sucede cuando la luz se enamora de la oscuridad? Eso le sucedió a la hermosa doncella de cabellos plateados, un ángel se terminó enamorando de un demonio, el joven de ojos color chocolate y largos cabellos cafés, el dueño del espíritu de fuego, Hao Asakura.


**LUZ Y OSCURIDAD**

Como era de costumbre la hermosa jovencita de cabellos plateados fue a dar un paseo, esta vez salió sola sin ningún soldado x a la vista que la siguiera….después de todo ella sólo quería un momento de paz. –Es absurdo- pensaba Jeanne mientras caminaba tranquilamente por el bosque alejándose cada vez del campamento –No puedo creer que ese sujeto sea tan poderoso, yo definitivamente lo acabaré…- Replicaba en su mente mientras su mirada se endurecía y fue así cuando escuchó esa detestable voz. –Vaya es extraño que andes sin tus soldaditos doncella. Así es era el mayor de los Asakura. –Hao- dijo Jeanne mientras levantaba la vista y veía al mayor de los Asakura tranquilamente sentado en la rama de un árbol, frunció el ceño mientras se percataba que había dejado a su espíritu en el campamento puesto que fueron las órdenes que le dio, quería estar sola por un momento. –No te preocupes, no tengo intenciones de pelear- dijo Hao mientras le sonreía, esa sonrisa tan típica de él, simplemente le repugnaba era algo tan detestable, hacía que el corazón de la doncella se acelerara y a ella simplemente no le agradaba que eso sucediera -¿Qué está pasando conmigo…? Nuevamente ha sucedido, ese sujeto…- Pensaba la doncella mientras seguía observándolo, acercándose –¿Por qué no deseas pelear conmigo Asakura? Le replicó mientras notaba como Hao se lanzaba en frente de ella en un salto –Porque yo vine a despejar mi mente, además veo que no traes a tu espíritu acompañante, realmente eso me dejaría una gran ventaja, con mi espíritu de fuego tú simplemente morirías en un santiamén. Le respondió Hao mientras levantaba su mano derecha y sostenía el rostro de la doncella con algo de fuerza pero sin hacerle daño –Tú realmente provocas algo en mí interior y vine a averiguar que es….- Lentamente el mayor de los Asakura acercaba su rostro al de la doncella, quien al percatarse de eso simplemente se quedó sin habla y su cuerpo se entumeció, quedándose inmóvil mientras sentía poco a poco la respiración de Hao más cerca a la suya, Hao se detuvo a pocos centímetros de sus labios mientras las mejillas blancas de la doncella de hierro se enrojecían al ver tan cerca de su rostro, el rostro de ese sujeto…su corazón se aceleraba cada vez más mientras poco a poco sus manos aflojaban a lo que él intentaba hacer y fue así como el mayor de los Asakura presionó sus labios contra los de ella, en un cálido y flamante beso que poco a poco se fue dando entre ambos –No puedo…esto está mal…yo tengo que destruirlo!- pensaba Jeanne mientras intentaba resistirse al beso –Sin embargo….yo ahora me siento…..tan bien….- Volvió a pensar mientras poco a poco dejó de resistirse a ese beso y comenzó a seguir los labios del joven Hao Asakura que poco a poco se iba intensificando mientras ella colocaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, el joven Hao colocaba sus manos alrededor de la frágil y pequeña cintura de la doncella, así permanecieron durante varios minutos hasta que Jeanne se apartó para tomar aire y quedó a pocos centímetros del rostro de Hao nuevamente -¿Por qué tú….?- No pudo terminar de preguntar, ya que Hao dijo –Ya sé lo que sucede….ahora todo quedo claro, sin embargo yo aún no desistiré de ser el Rey Shaman- La doncella algo confusa observó los ojos de Hao mientras notaba un brillo extraño en esos ojos chocolate…algo había diferente en esa mirada, parecía como si Hao fuera alguien distinto….una buena persona -¿Por qué me dices eso?...yo tampoco desistiré de mi misión…Hao Asakura…lo que pasó aquí no lo tengo en claro pero, yo acabaré contigo- Jeanne lo vio nuevamente a los ojos mientras le decía esas palabras, Hao simplemente sonrió y se separó de ella –Nos veremos en el combate Jeanne- Luego de decir esto se esfumó como el aire y Jeanne quedó sola en ese bosque mientras colocaba dos de sus dedos en sus labios -¿Qué…fue lo que pasó? Yo, acaso yo ¿Me he enamorado de ese sujeto?...no eso no puede ser, yo soy la luz y él es la oscuridad, ambos no podemos congeniar…después de todo la luz siempre acaba con la oscuridad y si no sucediera así, la oscuridad consumiría a la luz…es por eso que él y yo no podemos estar juntos- Acarició sus labios sin más, mientras esos pensamientos que la acechaban se hacían cada vez más fuertes, sin percatarse que Hao la observaba desde lejos –Tú eres luz y yo soy la oscuridad….ahora lo entiendo tú y yo no podemos estar juntos…nuestro destino es luchar hasta que alguno de los dos muera, sin embargo yo me he enamorado de la luz…- Hao cerraba los ojos mientras apretaba sus manos, sintiendo la brisa del aire, ambos quedaron así por un momento, el destino les jugó una cruel broma, la luz se enamoró de la oscuridad y la oscuridad se enamoró de la luz, ambos no pueden estar juntos, sí esto sucediera uno terminaría destruyendo al otro porque la luz acaba a la oscuridad, o la oscuridad consume a la luz…así era y así sería siempre.


End file.
